Papa To Kiss In The Dark
by i0407kidz
Summary: Lee Hyukjae. Apa sih yang tidak biasa dari dirinya? Wajah manis dan juga tubuh langsing. Senyum yang menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dan juga kekasihnya yang (tidak terlalu banyak mengetahui) seorang aktor ternama. Tapi bagaimana mungkin jika status kekasihnya sendiri adalah AYAH-nya!/Manga's remake with same tittle/DLDR/WONHYUK. YAOI. SMUT. PEDO!Won.


**Disclaimer:** Idea and plot from Manga owned by Ken Nanbara and ilustrater Sae Momoki,Cast and Anything on this story owned by God, Their Parents, and Themselves, but this story pure is mine.**If u dont like, please dont read it.** I won't accept any insults or bad words from you. Consult ur eyes if you dont understand what I'm talking about.

.  
**Cast**: Choi Siwon, Lee Hyukjae (main) Lee Donghae (side main), Kim Jongwoon, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum (cameo)**  
Romance**'s Genre with **semi M** rated  
Wonhyuk's story  
**Warning**: YAOI/BL, Typo(s), Broken EYD, OOC. Rush Plot, lil'bit PWP, Pedo!Won, SMUT, and etc.

...

**행복을****읽고**** !****!**

...

-PROLOG-

...

**ZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

Suara dari uap air yang menguar dari balik teko yang dipanaskan itu terdengar. Seorang pria dengan wajah manis dan juga tubuh langsing itu terus berlari-lari kesana kemari didalam dapur. Sebut saja ia Hyukjae. Apron yang terpasang ditubuhnya membuat sosoknya menjadi lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya menyimpan rasa cemas yang sangat. Mungkin ia memang tengah mencemaskan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"HUWA! Aku terlambat!", teriaknya heboh sembari melanjutkan larinya kesana kemari(?) untuk mematikan kompor yang memanaskan air itu dan juga membenarkan posisi barang dapur yang berantakan entah apa yang sebelumnya ia lakukan hingga keadaannya bisa menjadi seberantakan itu.

"Aish, tsk, sepertinya aku akan benar-benar terlambat~", ocehnya lagi sambil mengambil jas almamater yang tersampir dikursi makan dan mengenakannya. Secepat kilat ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana letak sebuah kamar mewah disana.

BRUK!

"SIWON!", teriaknya sambil mendorong pintu itu terbuka. Dengan nafas terengah ia segera menoleh ke arah kasur besar tepat ditengah kamar dengan wangi khas cologne maskulin itu.

...Dan melihat seorang pria atletis masih dengan nyenyaknya tertidur diatasnya... dengan selimut menutupi hingga bahunya... Dengan juga wajah seakan tak berdosanya.

"Haah?"

**SIIIIIUUUUUT!**

**GUBRAAK!**

Hyukjae terjatuh kelantai dengan posisi yang amat sangat tidak elitnya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu hebat, 'Sudah kubilang kan! Pasti Siwon tidak segera bangun!', kurang lebih seperti itulah.

Ia pun bangun secara perlahan dan berjalan mendekati dua jendela besar yang tirainya masih tertutup rapat. Bahkan cahaya matahari juga tak mampu masuk melalui cela tersempitnya sekalipun.

**SRRRRREEET!**

**SRRRREEEET!**

"Padahal ia berjanji pukul setengah tujuh. Ini saja sudah pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit!", gumamnya lagi sambil menarik tirai-tirai yang tadinya tergerai panjang itu perlahan terbuka. Cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang pun masuk ke dalamnya menerangi kamar besar yang semulanya remang, atau hampir mendekati gelap itu.

"Engh... Siapa bocah nakal yang berani menginterupsi tidurku?", dan suara parau itu terdengar dari sosok yang masih asyik menggeliatkan tubuhnya diatas kasur itu. Hyukjae memutar bola mata kesal dan perlahan ia pun berjalan mendekati kasur besar itu dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

**SREEEK!**

"Yak!", Hyukjae sangat terkejut ketika sebuah tangan besar menarik tubuhnya dengan perlahan hingga jatuh tertelungkup diatas tubuh sosok yang tertidur itu, walau sekarang sosok yang sedari tadi tak henti membuatnya kesal itu sudah terbangun dan terduduk dikasur. Selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya jatuh hingga pinggangnya, menampilkan otot atletis di kedua bisepnya, dada bidang yang terbentuk alami, dan juga abs yang tumbuh sempurna diperutnya. Wajah Hyukjae kontan saja memerah karena melihat penampakan(?) tubuh yang bisa dibilang mendekati sempurnya itu.

"Bocah nakal, beraninya mengganggu tidurku", ucap Siwon, pria yang sedari tadi Hyukjae bangunkan, dengan usaha keras. Siwon menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Hyukjae menggeliat agak tidak nyaman diatas pahanya.

"Come here", ucap Siwon sambil mengusap punggung Hyukjae dengan gerakan menggoda, "Go back to the bed".

Hyukjae melotot tak percaya. "Yak! Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah hampir terlambat untuk hari pertama ke Senior High School dan kau mengajakku ke tempat tidur, oh Tuhan, come on, Siwonnie~", rengek Hyukjae berusaha bangun dari atas paha Siwon. Ia pun berhasil bangun, namun kali ini dirinya harus terduduk kembali diatas paha Siwon karena tarikan pria itu kembali.

Hyukjae melotot kecil(?) melihat tubuh Siwon benar-benar terekspos dihadapannya. Ayolah, ini bukan yang pertama melihat Siwon shirtless, tapi mengapa ia tetap saja malu?! Hyukjae kemudian menahan bahu Siwon yang ingin mengecup lehernya.

"Ish, cepatlah bangun. Dan berhenti tidur sambil telanjang!" ucap Hyukjae sambil mati-matian menahan berat Siwon karena pria itu masih berusaha mencium lehernya.

Siwon melebarkan seringaiannya. "Tak tahukah kau, aku masih memakai sesuatu ketika tertidur seperti ini?", Hyukjae menyerngit heran. Ia kemudian membiarkan Siwon mendekati telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu disana.

"Underwear."

**DOOOEEENG!**

Hyukjae hanya bisa spechless mendengarnya.

Wajah spechless Hyukjae yang menggemaskan itu membuat Siwon tersenyum. Ia kemudian menatap wajah Hyukjae dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir plump yang merah seperti strawberry itu. Hampir bersentuhan.

"Good morning, my adorable Hyukkie", bisik Siwon dan meraup bibir Hyukjae kedalam pagutan bernafsu. Hyukjae melotot ketika Siwon mendorongnya hingga tertidur diatas kasur. Lumatan pada bibirnya dan juga remasan pada kedua daging kenyal nan sintal milik bokongnya itu membuatnya melenguh.

"Eumph! Ya-mph! Kita ini **ayah** dan **anak**! AYAH DAN ANAK, Siwon! Empphhhh..."

...

**TBC**

Haha, ada yang kenal dengan manga diatas? Kkkk.. Emang sengaja saya remake karena saya suka banget ama nih manga :p n basically, nih ff bakalan sama dengan manga itu sendiri. Tapi akan saya beberapa alurnya agar nyamain dengan ff dan otak saya sendiri-,-

Secara keseluruhan, gomawo buat readers yang udah komen di ff Unexpected Mate. Saya excited banget baru aja tinggal(?) udah dikasih review dan semangat sebanyak itu *ngusep air mata* terutama buat Lisa saeng dan Jinu noona yang bantuin aku dalam mengetik ff kembali(?) disini :p

Yang nanya kapan itu ff UM chap 1nya publish *pede amat loe=.=*, insyaallah bakal saya update barengan ama chap 1 ini. Jadi tidak terlantarkan. Kalo tidak lusa mungkin besoknya lagi'-')?

At last, mian karena pendek dan typo karena seperti yeodongsaeng saya *ngintip yang lagi kena virus wb ngakunya(?)*, saya emang tidak suka bertele-tele yang penting readers nyaman dengan ff saya xD  
tapi saya janji akan manjangin lagi.

Review-nya boleh?^^

Nb: untuk seluruh ELF yang baca ini. Saya juga ngerasain kok gimana sedihnya kita tanpa lead vocal kita, no octopus dance and no selca king again;; Tapi, kita janji kan akan tetap menunggu Yesung hyung bukan? :'D seperti janji kita akan tetap menjadi ELF dilautan Shappire Blue diantara 15 bintang yang bersinar. Seperti halnya kita yang tidak lelah menunggu Teukie, Heenim, Hangeng, and Kibum^^ oke ELF? Fighting my family!


End file.
